


Stolen Moments

by gayforholtzmann



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforholtzmann/pseuds/gayforholtzmann
Summary: The stolen moments between Eve and Villanelle when no one else is there or watching.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt of stolen moments and ran with it.

 

Eve knows, in theory, she should feel bad about what she’s doing with Villanelle.

She’s married after all.

Has been for quite some time and what she’s doing with Villanelle isn’t even remotely okay or fair to Niko.

Except the slight problem is that Eve can’t find it in herself to care.

Not with how good these stolen moments with Villanelle are.

* * *

 

The first time had been an accident Eve swears, Villanelle thinks it had been inevitable from the moment they laid eyes on each other all that time ago in the hospital bathroom.

~~Eve thinks she’s probably right.~~

It had been a work party when they finally snapped. 

A work party that Niko was at nonetheless.

Carolyn had rented out a small room in the back of a bar to celebrate their latest mission success and Eve was on her sixth drink of the night despite Niko’s best attempts to stop her after three and Villanelle was on her third drink, somehow they both seemed to be equally drunk. Eve wasn’t sure what that said about her.

Eve had excused herself to the restroom and Villanelle had decided to tag along.

They walked to the restroom in relative silence save for Villanelle’s low humming to the music.

Eve was about to slip into the stall when she noticed Villanelle just standing there and asked her, “Are you not going to the bathroom?”

“I just wanted to walk with you,” Villanelle chuckled and continued to lean against the sink.

“I - what?”

“I said,” Villanelle moved closer to Eve, “I wanted to walk with you.”

“Why?” Eve shivered at Villanelle’s close proximity.

“I have a thing for bathrooms.”

“What does that mean.”

Villanelle stepped forward even closer to Eve thank before, leaving little space between their bodies.

“Um well... I’m going to you know... go to the bathroom,” Eve said awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

Eve took a step into the stall and Villanelle followed her in.

Eve huffed in annoyance.

“Villanelle, seriously?”

“Hmm? What are you talking about, Eve? I’m just trying to have a conversation here.” 

Villanelle took another step towards Eve pushing her back, so her knees were against the toilet.

“I’m trying to...” Eve trailed off once she looked up and found Villanelle staring at her with a hunger in her eyes she’s never seen before.

“I will go if you want,” Villanelle shrugged and turned to leave the stall when Eve grabbed her wrist and tugged her closer. 

“What I want,” Eve said emboldened by the alcohol, “is for you to lock the bathroom door.”

“You always surprise me, Eve.” Villanelle turned and locked the door.

“Is that a good thing?”

Eve shifted herself closer to Villanelle.

“That is a great thing.”

Eve’s not sure who moved first but one second they weren’t kissing and the next Villanelle had her hands in Eve’s hair and her mouth against her own.

Eve sighed into the kiss as Villanelle slipped her tongue inside of Eve’s mouth.

Eve bit down on Villanelle’s lips eliciting a low moan from the other woman.

Before Eve knew it, Villanelle had them turned around and Eve was shoved up against the locked door being kissed hard by Villanelle.

Villanelle’s hands moved under Eve’s shirt and started to creep below her waistline when the bathroom door opened up, and another person moved into the stall next to Eve.

“Get out,” Eve whispered to VIllanelle too afraid that the person in the next stall might see.

“You make me sad Eve Polastri,” Villanelle leaned down and gave Eve another kiss then unlocked the door and left.

Fuck. Eve Polastri. She was married and didn’t even think about that while kissing Villanelle.

 

* * *

 

Since then everything between them had been charged.

Heavily.

It seemed like every interaction was sexually charged, and to be fair, it was.

The next few weeks became a blurry mess of secret kisses exchanged when they were alone.

When someone would leave the room leaving it just to the two of them and Villanelle would cross the room and shove Eve up against the nearest surface to kiss her until her lips were swollen.

Eve felt terrible about it, she really did.

She hated cheating on Niko. So much.

But the issue was she loved kissing Villanelle more.

 

* * *

 

One day Hugo had left early citing a headache and the moment he left the room Eve dropped her book and strode over to Villanelle’s desk.

“Hello, Eve.”

“Hi, Villanelle.”

“That top looks very nice on you.”

“Thanks. Niko bought it for me last Christmas.”

“Hmm. Mustache man doesn’t have horrible choi-”

Villanelle was cut off by Eve crushing their lips together.

Villanelle moaned into the kiss before pulling back slightly and asking, “What about Niko.”

“What about him?” Eve mumbled up against her lips continuing to kiss Villanelle with every ounce of her being.

* * *

 

“Fuck,” Eve moaned from within the office closet, “We shouldn’t be doing this.” 

Villanelle dragged her lips further down Eve’s neck placing kisses against her collarbone.

“And why not?”

“I... I have a husband.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before,” Villanelle said before pulling Eve’s shirt up and kissing the swell of her breast.

“Stop talking and just kiss me,” Eve said to Villanelle.

So Villanelle did.

* * *

 

“But your idiot husband is right upstairs,” Villanelle said.

“I don’t care.”

“Well shit, guess I don’t either.”

Villanelle pushed Eve down against the couch of the living room of the apartment her and Niko shared.

Villanelle had come over under the pretense of tea and once Niko had gone to bed Eve wasn’t able to help herself.

Villanelle kissed Eve and moved her lips down Eve’s neck towards her breasts.

She looked up at Eve and when Eve nodded she ripped off Eve’s shirt and began to lay kisses all across Eve’s chest.

“Fuck,” Eve moaned as Villanelle sucked what would definitely leave a mark right above her breast.

Villanelle moved Eve’s bra out of the way and began to suck lightly on Eve’s nipple.

Eve’s hips bucked up against Villanelle, and she slid a leg between Eve’s and her own.

Eve began to roughly grind down on Villanelle’s leg searching for the relief she so desperately needed.

After a few minutes of that Eve got the relief and collapsed against the couch, Villanelle laying on top of her.

“Wow,” Eve breathed out.

“Eve Polastri, you never stop amazing me,” Villanelle said lightly kissing Eve’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

So yes, Eve knew what she was doing was wrong. Wasn’t fair to Niko. She knew she should stop.

The only issue was that she had never felt more alive.

She had never felt more alive than she did in these stolen moments with Villanelle.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!   
> Come talk to me on tumblr at killingvillaneve.


End file.
